Crossfire
by AsunaKnight
Summary: The host club makes a new friend! she seems nice but will they find out why she's really there?
1. Chapter 1

**name: Ashleen Britanny Rose.**

 **Age: 16**

 **personality: bubbly, kind, loyal, smart, shy.**

 **appearance: long blonde hair with pink tips. skinny. short. petite features. super petitie.**

 **just a intro of my oc :D anyway hi here we go! its been a while since i watched ouran or read it so im a little rusty but yeah lol this is in the manga world so if you havent read it p. much there be spoilers here to the end. so beware.**

Honey and Mori sat on a first class seats on a plane on there way home from a ski resort in Canada. Honey was helping himself to some strawberry cake as Mori watched out the window.  
"You gotta try this mori!" He exlaimed and stuck his fork out to mori. Mori smiled but shook his head.  
"I'm good." He muttered. Honey shrugged and continued to eat. He peeked over and saw the girl beside him reading a magazine.  
"Do you want cake, ma'am?"

The girl peeked out at him from under her blonde and pink bangs with her soft caramel colored eyes.

"N-no thanks."she dug her nose deeper in the magazine.  
"Do you not like strawberry? That's ok! my best friend Haruhi doesn't like it either!"

he beamed up at her with a bright smile and she couldnt help but smile back. He sent her some very positive vibes. She wasnt so sure about his friend though. Honey saw her staring at Mori and said "this is Mori my cousin! He goes to ouran high school with me!"

"Ouran?"

"yeah! Have you heard of it?"

"Well, I'm going to be going there. My father is sending me there to live with my auntie too."

"Wow! You can hang out with us and our friends!"

She blushed.

She shyly put out her hand.

"I'm Ashleen. I'll be a 2nd year."

"Wait...youre transferring in the middle of the year. That's so weird."

"Well..." she stared down. She seemed bothered.

"Honey." Mori said. "Eat your cake."

"Well." Honey put some cake in his mouth and spoke "either way, i loved meeting you! I hope we can be good friends!"

Ashleen nodded shyly.

 _maybe..._ she thought... _it wont be so bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**I heard this new song called I can't help falling I. Love with u and its an old song but I heard twenty one poluts sing it ind it was beautiful. Heads up that this chapter will be romance and you should LTSen to the song during it.**

i got off the plan with Mori and Honey in Japan. I was sleepy because of the different time zones and more helped me walk because I was so exexhausted. Honey bounded off into the air port and hugged a tall blonde boy and the short haired girl beside him. They were holding hands. Mori went ahead and I followed shy.

"Ashleen these are my friends! Say hi!" Honey beamed.

I stepped closer and the girl smiled.

"Hi. I'm Haruhi!"

I blushed and smilled back. Then the blonde boy took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm Tamaki."

"Hi". I said.

Then another boy walked up. He was dark haired and wore glasses. He had a calm face that was also somehow handsome.

"Kyoya this is Ashleen!"

Kyoya nodded.

"I am aware. I know all the transfers. Yore a 10 year aren'you?"

Asleen nodded and bowed when she remembered it was the polite thing in Japan.

She couldn't stop staring at Kyoga as they all left the airport. Honey was nice enough to let Ash in his limo to her aunts house.

"WOW!" honey said when he saw her house. "Its beautiful!"

"T-thanks. ".

She thanked honey and went into her aunts large mansioHer aunt greeted her . her aunt was married to a Japanese clothing store owner. So they had a big modern style mansion. She was shown her room. The bed was soft like silk and her walls were a pretty shade of green. Everything had a green tint. She loved green. Her aunt made sure the room was prepared for her. It was nice somebody CONSIDERED her feelings for once. She almost cried with the crystal and siny things glittering all around her and her luggage unpacked In a corner. She cried herself to sleep that night. But this time she had a dream of the black haired Kyoha and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early to get ready. I had to make a good impressoion on my first day at Ouran High School. I pulled on my uniform and did some small personalizations. I put on some brightly colored bead bracelets and a gold locket that i slipped under my shirt. I touched the lump where it was. inside was a picture of my mom . and my sister...

I shook my head to make the thoughts go away and continue to go downstairs where a maid lead me to the dinning room that was huge with a giant crystal chandadlier and a long table with lots of soft chairs and statues and lovely paintings on the dark red walls. I ate fried sausage and eggs sunny side up with some orange juice and American bacon. it was amazing. I thanked the chef as I got ready to leave. I got into the jaguar car waiting for me. I sighed as I got in and tried to calm my nerves as the driver took me to school.

What would I do if i couldnt find the nice people from the airport? would everyone be as nice? would I like my classes?

Ouran's huge campus came into view and my heart raced with nerves.

here goes nothing.

I got out of the car. i tried to stay calm while walking into the front doors to the giant foyer. i gulped as my nerves got the better of me and i ran to the nearest bathroom. I luckily didnt throw up. but someone was in here with me!

"I'm sorry..." i muttered.

"I know you. it's ok!"

I look up and it's Haruhi the girl from the airport. I feel so so much better. its good to see someone familiar.

she pats my shoulder.

Its alot to take in. youll be ok im sure." she said.

suddenly...it wasnt so helped me out the first few classes. Till we were spereated and i got lost int eh halls during lunch...oh god where do i go?

I pushed some random doors open in a hallway and my eyes grew so wide when I saw what i did.

Boys! Dressed as American soldiers? Wait was Haruhi in their mist?

"What-"

"Ashleen. welcome to our host club! you just couldnt stay away!" Tamaki said holding up a musket.

I blush.


End file.
